Zizi Kanashimi
Zizi (きききききき, Zeezee) is a who goes to Karakura Middle School. She was once a Soul Reaper before she got exiled for killing for 3rd seat. She appears in Kirika1234's story "The Exiled Shinigami", "Love and Life", and "The Haunted Past" on Quizilla. Appearence Zizi is a young girl with long, white hair that goes to her feet. She has black golden eyes, like those similar to Hollow Ichigo. She wears a white kimono top with a purple kimono bottom. Personality Zizi is shy around knew people and will barely ever talk to people, but when she does, she is very nice and sweet. She is known to loose her temper at the worst times which result in horrible things (ex: When she killed her 3rd seat) History Zizi grew up in an abusive family that she never mentions about except that they would beat her everyday and starve her. Desperate, Zizi ran away and was soon killed in a car accident, causing her to go to the Soul Society. She soon entered the Shino Academy and soon after graduated. In the Academy, she was constantly picked on or attacked because of her appearence, which caused her to go to the Nurses' Office, where she always told the excuse that she was a cluts. The Nurses' never belived her since the wounds were always in the shape of zanpak-to cuts. Once Zizi graduated, she was put in Squad 13 and worked her way up to Lieutenant, where she stayed for 6 years before killing her 3rd seat without her knowlage. She is then summoned to a Captains' Meeting where all of them reluctantly agree that it was best to take away her sword and send her to the World of the Living where she was too stay until she died. Plot 'The Exiled Shinigami Arc' SPOILERS ON STORY!!! Zizi is first heard of walking home from school when she bumps into Ichigo and Rukia and they all start talking. Soon, Rukia's cell phone goes off and Ichigo and Rukia excuse themselves, leaving in the opposite direction of Ichigo's house. Curious, Zizi follows them, wanting to know what them running off is all about. When she catches up to them, she sees a Hollow and, on instinct, destroys it with Bloody Claw. She then goes home and relaxes. But her relaxation is short lived when Ichigo comes into her house in his Soul Reaper uniform, demanding for on explaination. Zizi opens the door and lets Rukia in, who had been knocking, and explains to them about her past and what had happened so long ago. After she tells Ichigo and Rukia about her past, Zizi gets forced to the Soul Society, where she is dragged to a Captains' Meeting that is happening at the moment. Ichigo breaks open the door with his foot then and drags Zizi into the meeting, despite her profanity, threats, and protests. Their they all hear the Head Captain's voice, asking why she came back. She then yells at the Head Captain that Ichigo and Rukia brought her back against her will, otherwise she wouldn't have been dragged in. The Head Captain then proceeds to ask Ichigo and Rukia why they have brought her back here and Rukia tells them about that evening. After listening to Rukia, Zizi tells Ichigo that his dad will be worried and angry if he stays much longer and Ichigo agrees, promptly dropping her on her back and leaving home. Zizi then gets up and dusts off her Soul Reaper Uniform, saying to the Captains, "It's been a long time since I've been in this get up." and smiling at the Captains. Captain Unohana then proceeds to ask Zizi why she is not angry at them that they exiled her. Zizi smiles and replies, "I was at first, but then I realized that you only did it to keep me and the other Soul Repaers safe." They then start to debate what they will do with Zizi since exiling her was not enough to keep her from killing. Zizi interjects, telling them that what she killed was only a hollow and that she had been killing hollows since she was exiled. That soon leads them to them deciding that she should stay in the Soul Society under Toshiro Hitsugaya's watch. She reluctantly agree's saying to them, "What choice do I really have?" And leaves with Toshiro after the meeting is over. 'Love and Life Arc SPOILERS ON STORY!!!' Three years after Zizi agrees to stay in the Soul Society, Rukia and Ichigo come to visit her, telling her that they became a couple a year back. Zizi smiles and congradulates them, hugging them from happiness. She then turns to Hitsugaya who was watching her, and says that they should all celebrate this in the Soul Society and is gone before he can say a word. Zizi soon appears in front of Ukitake, smiling widly as she tells him about the news of Ichigo and Rukia and asks if he will help her spread the word of a party in Squad 10. He agrees, then looks around, asking where Hitsugaya is. She tells him that she lost the "stick in the mud" and he's probably looking for her now. She then goes off again, leaving a smiling Ukitake. Soon, many people know about the party and are going, including Byakuya, who felt it was his duty to come. Zizi laughes at this and when Byakuya asks what is so funny, she replys that Rukia has her own life and that it's not his duty to come, but it would be kind for him to come. She then leaves him to think over her words. Zizi looks at the list that she made of people coming and takes charge of seeing if people came or not, and says menacingly, "If they don't come, I'll tortue them." causing Ichigo and Rukia to sweatdrop and say for her not to not over exagerate. Soon after the party, Zizi is laying on the couch in Squad 10's office while Toshiro does paperwork and asks him what love is. Hitsugaya hesitates, then replys that he does not know what love is because he had never experienced it before. Zizi looks at him in disbelief, not believeing him as he continues doing paperwork. She then stops talking and falls asleep, Hitsugaya soon following as he falls asleep doing paperwork. Zizi wakes up, jerking into sitting position, soon wondering what had caused her too wake up. She then sees a shadow in the corner of the room, and noticing someone behind her, is knocked out and kidnapped. She wakes up soon and finds herself in an abandoned storage house, hands tied behind her back and feet tied in front of her. She seemed to be sitting in a chair and tried to get up, just to find she was tied to the chair. Someone soon appears in front of her with a whip and she then falls unconciese. When she wakes up again, she sees that she is in Squad 4 and is told that she was beat almost to death and that Toshiro had saved her. Thinking that Toshiro had always hated her, she wondered why he would save her, then Unohana laughs and says that Toshiro has had feeling for her the last two years. She had had feelings for him too, but was afraid to be rejected. They soon confess to each other and within two months, they are together and happy. 'The Haunted Past SPOILERS ON STORY!!!' Another 2 years after Zizi and Toshiro getting together, Zizi starts to have dreams of her past and starts to break down as they haunt her. Knowing that something is wrong, Toshiro asks what is wrong, but Zizi denies anything being wrong. Toshiro, knowing her better than that, decides not to press matters farther. Soon, Zizi stops sleeping in an attempt to stop the past from getting her, knowing what had happened last time her past had gotten to her. After weeks of no sleep, Ichigo tries to convince her to sleep, but Zizi refuses saying, "I can't let that happen, if it does, we're all doomed." Knowing that she would loose herself, Zizi runs into the forest near Karakura to try and get away from all her friends so that none of them could get hurt. She is soon found by Toshiro and Ichigo who tell her that they can't help her if she hides her past. Toshiro tells her that he hid his past in an attempt to not hurt anyone, but ended up hurting everyone in the process. He then tells her not to hide herself from people who care. Zizi, feeling frustrated by the fact that she hadn't had sleep in weeks and her attept to help them failed, she yells at the two telling them that they know nothing about her and that they will never know anything about her. She then proceeds to try and get past them, but they block her path, making her even more frustrated. She trys to get past them again, but once again they block her way and she growls at them, warning them to move or else they will get hurt. They both refuse to move and she then uses Bloody Claw, causing them both to move. She then proceeds to run and they make chase, but quickly they are lost as she uses Double Person. She ends up going to her house when she was alive and she enters, knowing that her family would be asleep since it was midnight. She walks through the hallways in her regular soul uniform, making sure not to make any sound. She goes to her old room and finds that it's exactly as it was when she ran away. She walks into the room and looks at everything, seeing that their were flowers and chocolate, she was confused as she looked at it. At a sound, she looks up and sees her little sister, who was two when she died, now twelve. She proceeds to explain that the flowers and chocolate are too make amends, since they were so mean to her and didn't know that they had done wrong until she was dead. Zizi then goes to hug her sister, saying for her to tell the rest of her family that she forgives them and that she will always love them. Her sister then asks if she had hated them for what they had done and Zizi replys that she did, but she doesn't now, knowing that they were sorry for ever doing something like what they did. She kisses her sister on the forehead and telling her that she will always love her and that she'll be back soon. Knowing that the nightmares will stop, she goes back to the Soul Society and explains what had happened, apoligizing and hoping that they will forgive her. They do and she explains what had caused her too come back. After two months, she comes back to see her entire family up and talking in the living room. She exchanges hugs with everyone and tells them what had happened to her the entire time she was gone. They were all proud of her and she left them soon after, meeting a smiling Toshiro on the edge of the forest. They then leave back to the Soul Society. Abilities Bloody Claw: Zizi's main attack. She always uses it when facing off against Hollows and even defeats an Arrancar with it, not to be surprised because she was a Lieutenant of Squad 13. She only uses it few times because it requires her own blood. '''Double Person: '''Zizi's signature move. Using shunpo, she can make more then one of herself to confuse the enemy. She only uses this in desperate times, since she can easily get hurt or hurt someone. Only used once in the entire three **